Talk:Tawnypelt/Archive 1
This is an archive of talk page information. Style Concerns * The information in the Author's Note needs to be verified and sourced * In the case that the info can be verified, add mate to her family listing DONE Eu Names Tawnypelt was a queen!!! It must be call: kit: Tawnykit apprentice: Tawnypaw warrior: Tawnypelt queen:Tawnypelt -- User:Rainbreath No it doesn't Rainbreath. It's only if the name changes.Minnowclaw 20:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks Minnow!!! --User:Rainbreath Charart In Cats of the Clans, Tawnypelt has a VERY different pelt than she does in this pixel. [[User:Mousetalon|':) Mousetalon']][[User Talk:Mousetalon| Call Me Mouse!!!]] I agree. This pic is too blurred and too black. Can we redo it or is that to far? A lot of people think its way different.Artimas Hunter 22:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Me too. She's supposed to be a tortoiseshell not, well that. I hope another tweek week is coming up soon. 18:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Picture Tawnypelt's images look nothing like they do in Cats of the Clans.Here patchs are a ginger color,and she has a white chest that goes on to her face,and white paws,white a white splash on her tail.Should we look into this At all?*tips head to side with pondering look* [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The Cats of the Clans pictures are inaccurate in many situations so they can't be trusted. And besides, her picture has already been approved, redone, and reapproved, so it's fine. Please don't post charart concerns on the talk page. insanTA RAINBOWeular 22:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why cant we put tawnypelt as a slender, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, turning darker with age, to the point of being tortoiseshell??? Raffyjack123 00:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Because it could have easily been a mistake that she was called ginger as a kit, and listing it like that would confuse people... insaneular Talk 00:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think it's pretty much impossible to "turn" tortoiseshell from ginger. But I'm not a cat expert, so I'm not positive on that. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Tortoiseshell cats often have ginger patches, which are caused by the O gene. This shade can closely resemble yellow, orange or red, depending on the cat. Therefore ginger kits may turn tortie even though it is not usual. Raffyjack123 00:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe. But tortoiseshell is like a gene thing too. Cat are just born tortoiseshell, I don't really think they can be ginger when they were kittens. However, I'm not an expert on cat genes, so I'm not positive. Point is, that could have easily been a mistake. In "Twilight" Crowfeather's eyes were mentioned as amber hundreds of times, yet we're not questioning if they were blue first; then turned to amber. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've heard that kits'/kittens' eyes are usually blue at birth, but they can change to amber/green/yellow, or they could stay blue. I'm pretty sure it's almost the same with humans. ''-Sunnyfrost'' Thats a good point, Nightfall, but just as human hair can change from blond to brown (as mine did) or brown to black means hair and fur can change colour. My dad was blond, then brown (like mine) and my mum was brown then black, so it is in the jeans, but hair or fur can change. Goldenflower was a pale ginger, Tigerstar was more dark, this means Tawnypelt can change from ginger to dark tortie. Raffyjack123 01:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Huh, I suppose I never thought of that. But still, we can't really put it on the article. Insane is right in saying that it would probably be confusing, and it still could have been a mistake, even if it is possible [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Just because some people think its confusing dosnt mean we cant put it up, what if its true? It is mentoned through the whole book she is ginger, not just one or two times, that means its not a mistake, then when you see her in the next book (or few after) she is a tortie, meaning she must turn it.Raffyjack123 01:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, humans are very different from cats so it doesn't prove anything. I have yet to see a white cat turn to brown tabby. Gray maybe, but that's from old age. And anyway, wasn't Birchfall mentioned to be gray as a kit? The Erins changed him to tabby in Twilight or Sunset and everyone has passed it off as a typo, which it is. The Erins don't think this far into cat genetics. It was a typo. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 01:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) In the real warrior Pictures Tawnypelt has a white belly and chest [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Even though cat and man genetics are differant, we are both mammels, the same basic structere, I no mammels vairy, but cats and humans are actually alike in genetics, and youre right, Zuko. Raffyjack123 01:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Point being, it was a typo. I'm pretty sure it would have been noticed if she turned to tortoiseshell. And since nothing like that was ever mentioned in the books for any cat, I think we can pass it off as a typo. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 01:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep. And there are thousands of mistakes in Cats of the Clans, Tawnypelt's coloring being one. I don't even think Wayne Collins reads the books. Before that book was published, he colored Blackstar totally black. Viki sent it back, telling him that he was acually white with black paws. If Wayne read the books, you'd think he would have known that ahead of time. Anyway, I agree with Sky, it was just a mistake. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok...I still think she was ginger...but Ill stop being such a hassel lol. But Zukos right, she had a white underbelly so I think we should change her pic! :) Raffyjack123 01:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) We can't always trust the art since the illustrator doesn't necessarily read the books. Unless it was mentioned in the books, we can't add it. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 01:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) She was only ever mentioned as a dark tortoiseshell in the books, never tortoiseshell and white. And like I said above, I highly doubt that Wayne even reads the books. Her picture is beautiful the way it is. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, but were does it say she is slender??? Raffyjack123 01:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Raffy, are you going to argue everything about her appearance? It was most likely mentioned in Midnight or one of those books. Do I need to get a page number? [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 01:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No... *Looks down* ...sorry...I wont argue anymore :( Raffyjack123 01:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to get mad or annoyed with you, I'm just a bit tired. Arguing is fine if it's for a plausible cause. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 02:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats ok! Thanks for apoligising! And yeah im tired to, I dont no were you are but here in the UK its like 2 in the morning or somthing!!! :D Raffyjack123 02:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Goldenflower's Family Goldenflower's faily is missing on the tree, how do we fix that? Since she's Goldenflower's kit, she's related to them too...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 17:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It's fine the way it is to me. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 16:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) But her family tree shows only her father's side of the family, and she's related to her mother too, so it should be there. How do we add that? Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 00:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't have her own tree, we use Tigerstar's. That's why Goldenflower's family isn't there. -- 00:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Slender? I remember one time when Brambleclaw went to the Dark Forest, he saw Tawnypelt was there arguing with Tigerstar and referred to her as the slender dark tortoisehsell warrior. I just have absolutely no idea when that happened. Does anyone remember that? ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 17:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This would have probably happened in Starlight or Twilight. I will start looking in Twilight but I don't have Starlight. Could somebody work on that? It needs to be cited soon. Wh estorm17 01:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I just saw on the article that it happened in Sunset. Could somebody check into that because I don't own Sunset. Thank you for bringing this to attention, Dovesong. :) Wh estorm17 01:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Goldenpaw found it. Thanks Goldenpaw!!! Wh estorm17 11:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Pelt Colour Question In Cats Of The Clans, Tawnypelt is the same colour as Redtail(i dont know what that colour is called) and i wondered if it was the same Tawnypelt, or one that you havent got a page for?--☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 14:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, that's the same Tawnypelt. There are many mistakes in Cats of the Clans, we don't even bother to list them anywhere. 15:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Isn't she called a pale ginger in the original series, too? 17:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That's on her trivia. 17:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) But what about the cat on long shadows? whos that?☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That's Sol, a completely different cat... 18:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) aaahh. i see. :) ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 08:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It says her fur darkened and became tortoiseshell. Where did it say that?Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 12:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Ok, so i could get some quotes, from the OS, but then i would post them here for you guys to tell me if they are worthy or not. also, where do they go? between trivia and family? thanks, ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I think they go after the family and before the citations. I may be wrong, but that's what I've seen. Aspenheart 23:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. 00:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Question about her pelt ... Where does it say she is a dark tortoiseshell? In her description it says Long Shadows allegiances but in there it only calls her a 'tortoiseshell' Help anyone? [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Can you read my poker face ... 21:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What. . .? She's always described as dark tortoiseshell. At least, from what I know, her appearance is dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. 22:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, then I guess I'm going crazy or something ... [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Can you read my poker face ... 22:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) well she was a 'pale ginger' kit the a dark tortie sooo yeah 21:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I have Moonrise,'' Dawn'', Twilight, and Outcast next to me, and in all the allegiances it just says "tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes". Aspenheart 15:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It never says she was a DARK tortoiseshell. It either says a pale ginger she-cat or a tortie she-cat with green eyes. Shouldn't we put that on her trivia? Spottedshadow 7:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes they take stuff out of the character's appearances (shorten them), so it was probably in earlier books she was described that way as I know for sure that she's dark tortoiseshell. 01:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think Mosspool's right; she was always known as dark tortoiseshell. Besides, what difference does it make between dark tortoiseshell and tortoiseshell anyway? 20:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Eeek! I was editing the Moonrise section, but it was going all crazy, and I accidentally hit "Save" instead of "Preview". Could somebody please help me fix it? Aspenheart 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. Aspenheart 15:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) She does have white on her pelt... I know The Cats Of The Clans book is full of mistakes, but she DOES have white on her fur. It also shows her with white on her muzzle on the cover of Battle Of the Clans. Can someone redo her pixel? 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 Please remember to sign with four ~'s. First, you'd have to talk to Project:Charart about that, and if the pixels were redone, it would have to be the next tweak week, when we fix approved images for things like that. You might also ask why Tawnypelt's images were done the way they were. Hollydapple 18:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I just joined this wiki and I'm not too familiar with it. 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 She does not 'have white on her fur. She has '''never '''been described that way. The illustrations in the books are wrong at least '''half '''of the time, who would trust those? 01:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Though it is true that illustations are usually wrong, both pictures of her ( Battles of the Clans, Cats of the clans) ''are consistent. This leads me to believe they are accurate. Emberstarfireclan 18:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Worthy? I think she's worthy. Please do not discuss theories on talk pages of articles. Take this to the forums. 12:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) LionClan and TigerClan (Modern) Should it not say in the section for past residence that she was a member of modern LionClan and TigerClan? Yes, it should. It just hasn't been added yet. 12:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait...TigerClan? Since when? She was LionClan, wasn't she? She left ThunderClan and joined ShadowClan, which was part of TigerClan. She was only part of it for very short time until Scourge came, then joined LionClan. ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 15:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Shadewing Alternate Kit and Apprentice Version Shouldn't Tawnypelt have a alternate kit and apprentice version since she was described as a 'pale ginger, like her mother'? Spottedshadow 8:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. She should have one. This should be taken up with PCA. 12:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry Whitestorm. I forgot. Spottedshadow 9:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) When was she deputy? I was looking at Tawnypelt's character designs and there's a deputy version of her. Why? She was mistakenly described as the ShadowClan deputy in Thunder and Shadow. 19:04, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Style Concerns Current: * Secrets of the Clans needs to be re-written. I rewrote Secrets, but I'm not sure if it's totally perfect; leaving this in current till then. -- *Needs citation for being on the cover of Battles of the Clans. Older: * Cite Mentors GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Improve the writing style of The Darkest Hour History section. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Improve the writing style of the Moonrise History section. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * The Sight - If she doesn't appear in the book properly, get rid of it. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Expand The Dark River section. If mention of her kits is how she 'appears', get rid of the section. *It needs to say she had the kits, otherwise, people will look at it and think "Did she just magically have kits?" GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Expand the Outcast section into a proper paragraph. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *Moonrise, Midnight, Dawn, Eclipse, Sunrise and the OoTS sections could be expanded. *Needs some more quotes that shows her personality. *Needs Citation in description for slender. *Article (specifically the New Prophecy section) needs to focus on Tawnypelt and not just the plot in general. Mottled In Dawn, page 12, it says "Crowpaw walked over to Tawnypelt and touched her mottled flank with his nose." Should this be added to her page? Or is dark tortoiseshell and mottled the same thing? 03:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Definitely add it to her page. That'd mean she'd just be mottled dark tortie, which is possible. 23:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep, go ahead and add it. 02:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it would be a mottled dark tortie. Just a dark mottled she-cat. 02:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL, that was me, forgot to sign in. Anyway, it exists, see this cat: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Curlycat02.jpg Actually, that cat is just dark tortoiseshell and white, according to the Wikipedia article it's on. It doesn't say anything about mottled. 22:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks pretty mottley to me! 00:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, "mottled", according to the New Oxford American Dictionary, states it as "mark with spots or smears of color". I think her image is fine, as well as her description. And the Erins do make tons of mistakes :) 20:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh. The image I have shown fits that description. Spotted. Aaanyways, I think we should keep it as mottled, as most dark torties are spotted/with smears of colour anyway. 00:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I think the term "mottled" was meant to describe her tortoiseshell pattern. Seeing as dapples, patches, and spots are really the same thing. Emberstarfireclan 16:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, like the others said, mottled probally meant patched, so ya, add it Foxfeather & Sunstorm 02:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC)'''Rashpaw Rawr. Tabby Why doesn't she have an alt for being described as a tabby in a dangerous path? I checked Project: Charart, but there was no Tawnypelt kit alt. I could see. 02:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, I wonder if I'm allowed to ask if Tawnypelt is the only cat that on the part of their page below the description in their history, if the first cat meantioned is not the cat who owns the page (lol owns). It probably is but I'm too lazy to check all the pages. 00:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) charart Tawnypelt's coloring is right but she needs to be more brindled like most torties areRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say that Tawnypelt's tortoiseshell fur is dark brown and black? In Cats of the Clans, she is shown brown, white, and black. VioletwingFly away with me! 01:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, she'd just tortoiseshell, not tortie and white, so that's an error. And brown and black pretty much is tortie. Sky To Kill An Empire 01:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) In The Ultimate Guide, the picture of her is a calico cat. CALICO. Why would she be named TAWNYpelt if she was calico????Katycatomg (talk) 23:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Citation I found the page in CotC where she's shown as tortie & white. It's pg 39. She's basically shown with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and parts of her back and tail. -Elmostar; PuppetClan 06:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) We can't use pictures from covers or field guides as cites, because usually there are mistakes in them =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 20:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say we needed to make an alternate image, I just think we should add the citation. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 04:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we should just add the cite. Anybody know how? -ZapstormFEEL THE SPARK! 04:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I do, just give me a moment. 04:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Code of the Clans or Cats of the Clans? 04:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry! Cats of the Clans. pg 39. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 02:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Done. 02:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks.-Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 03:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) FUR? In all the books I've read Tawnypelt is only described as tortosieshell not dark tortoiseshell. Maybe this means that in code of the Clans was how she looked as a tortoiseshell. But she's not tortie and white either, and her image is fine anyway. Also, you're not supposed to talk about the images on the talk pages. -.- Skt Here. Yes. Right here. 01:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Weird Charart. Why is her Charart all weird looking. It looks like an alien cat. Oh yeah, alright. Talk pages are for throwing insults now? Wrong. For one, take pixil art questions to PCA. Two, that was very rude, and in fact, slightly offended me. Please do not do this in the future. }} 01:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's orange and purple... I don't know why they accepted it--~Silvermist~ 22:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) As a matter-of-fact, it's more gray than purple. You should learn to keep quiet, as the PCA people work quite hard on the chararts made. Plus, I doubt you can make a better one. --Starry HawkMy Talk! 22:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this discussion about Tawnypelt's image is going to cease now. This is not what talk pages are for. They are for improving the article and it's contents, not the art that comes along with it. If you wish to discuss this image, take all comments to PCA. : Starryhawk, your monitor needs a color calibration, it's ginger and gray. From here on out, if you're going to discuss others work on the wiki I except you to be civil and bring your issues to the proper locations. This means words like "alien cat" and I don't know why they accepted it" If I see anyone from this conversation insulting others contibs again, there will be bans. There's one thing to disagree with choices others have made, and it's rather another to be constructive about things you think need improvement. }} 22:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dilute? ....Why not just put her as a dilute tortie instead of a 'pale tortoiseshell'? It'd be much more correct visually and be a better descriptor than pale. We go with what's in the books and that's pale, and issues with the images shouldn't be brought up on the talk pages. >.> 00:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Is Twanypelt really a pale toriashell? ''' : The books say she's just a toriashell she - cat, and the picture of her is just her with toriashell fur. Please help me! I'm really confussed about this. : Zeela (talk) 02:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) There's a cite for pale, so that's what we have. She is a pale tortoiseshell. Tawnypelt I was reading Last Hope and i saw the allegiances and it said Tawnypeut not Tawnypelt. agree or not agree i saw it! Pugiepaw Clans United~ 07:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Do you have the page, if not page, chapter number? 23:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Tawnypelt is also named Tawnypaw in the book Starlight.FeatherxDark (talk) 02:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Someone keeps listing Tigerheart as Tawnypelt's daughter. Lilzach23 (talk) 01:34, October 1, 2016 (UTC)Zamming (Lilzach23) The page number is the allegiances on the ShadowClan warriors section, it says Tawnypuet Pugiepaw Keep theYummy TACO!! 04:09, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I saw it too, it was on the ShadowClan Warriors section and under Snowbird, it was stated "Tawnypuet." The WavesAre a '''Step Of life,[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZodiacMeow Life is a Step Of''' Death'] 23:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Family Tree is messed up I was using Tawnypelt as a way to navigate to Dawnpelt, when this caught my eye. As you can see, Mothwing is listed as her half-brother, Dawnpelt is listed as her half-sister, Tiger and Flame get listed as her daughters and nobody is listed as the son. I tried editing it but when I did it turned out I just switched places of Dawnpelt and Mothwing. So I got rid of that edit. Can somebody fix it? -- It's the template itself, and we are well aware of the issues. We're currently having a vote to revamp said template, which should ''hopefully fix these issues. Don't try and edit it, because it'll just get reverted anyways. Clan incorrect?? In her character box it says that her clan is thunderclan shouldn't it be shadowclan or am I A) really reading the character box wrong B) Missing out on something from shattered sky KatsCandy (talk) 07:55, April 26, 2017 (UTC)